


kinda rushed

by ankarin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Multi, Rating May Change, forced mariage, little angst in the first chapters, love triangles suck so this doesn't have any, no beta sorry if there are mistakes, or shoujo misunderstandings either they are so annoying for me :/ so cliche I dont like them, this is kinda an experiment for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankarin/pseuds/ankarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren couldn't keep himself out of trouble no matter how hard he tried. his parents, afraid he land himself in jail after a particularly nasty fight when Eren almost killed a guy decided to send him away with his uncle.<br/>and one day, playing hide and seek with his little cousin he heard weird noise coming from the old looking wardrobe in one of the empty rooms.<br/> when he opened it he almost had a heart attack when an angry looking short men suddenly yank his shirt and and pull  him inside the wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren watched his parents disappear in the distance sighing

 

on the positive side he could spend time with his uncle and his mother could finally find some peace without having to worry about him landing in trouble; thought it didn't look like, he was looking forward to see his uncle but, he couldn't bring himself to be happy with all of this. he was aware he was causing trouble for his parents but he just can't stand jean.

 

after having settle down in his uncle house, eren decided to to relax and forget all of those things, so he began enjoying his visit.

 

He was playing hide and seek with his little cousin he loved that kid a lot he was the most sweet little boy.

 

Eren smiled when he saw a pair of shoes behind the curtain and began to walk as quietly as possible but, the toddler was too smart when he heard eren footsteps quickly ran away giggling.

 

eren let out an amused huff and began chasing after the little boy; as he passed one of the many unused rooms, he noticed a fancy looking wardrobe he saw the thing before but, he could swear he said light inside the semi open doors but, he quickly dismiss the incident and figured he was just tired for the trip.

 

After having exhausted his little cousin and return him to his aunt who thanked eren like he just save her from falling of a cliff for getting the kid tired before the his bath time Eren just laughed and went to find his uncle; He found him making dinner in the kitchen.

 

“thank you Eren you don’t know how hard is bathing that kid when he is at full force sometimes I think he is part cat or something” said Hannes while he cut some vegetables Eren let out a soft laugh.

 

“I don’t know why you guys complaining so much he is just a little energetic that’s all”

 

“hah! You just said that because you haven’t tried to bath him yet I make sure you’ll do it tomorrow, and see if you still think is that easy” Hannes said smiling sardonically

 

“whatever old man you just trying to get away of doing it tomorrow it’s because you hurt your back getting that big ass wardrobe in the house I don’t know what possessed you to buy that thing it gives me the creeps”

 

“I don’t know why myself, I been trying to figure out why the hole month it was like I was hypnotised olivia was so mad” he chuckled.

 

“that make it even more creepy I swear I saw light inside”

 

Hannes let out a tiny laugh “what are you talking about kid are you smoking weed? Is because of that that Carla is trying to get rid of you dumping you here?” the older man joke but his smile quickly fell when he saw the expresion in eren face.

 

“that bad huh? What’s that jerk doing this time?” he asked eren with a bitter expression he never aproved the marriaged of his sister with grisha.

 

He knew the man for many years two, before eren was born; he found him with keith lurking in the forest disoriented, he help them when keith got bitten by a snake with an amazing skill.

 

he spoke different with a strange accent said he was a doctor and that he didn't remember anything, the town police check his records and found nothing the man did not exist but decided right there if he was a doctor he was needed. there was an epidemic in the town and the hospital where overcrowded, they were desperate for help and they told grisha he could stay; as long as he helped and he did.

 

He found the cure in fact, everyone was so grateful that they helped him to become legal and he was offered a job at the hospital he quickly gained many friends but, Hannes knew there was something off about him, he couldn’t said anything tought he helped his wife who was in the verge of death with that awful disease and people got really defensive when somebody spoked ill of doctor jaeger naturally because of was he did he was a very respected man.

 

and the distrust for the man only grow when his sister began to fall for him he was cold to her not bothering to hide the fact that he didn’t love her but somehow he didn’t reject her that caused many argument with his sister nearly ruining his relationship with her that really hurt Hannes because they where close brothers;

 

their father on the other hand was ecstatic when he found out they were dating “doctor jaeger dating my daughter what and honor!” He always said ,he pushed the marriage two years later they had Eren.

 

Carla couldn’t have been more happy he knew his sister think he will change with the baby but he was as cold as always with her and the baby, always working never coming home and when he did he never spared a glance at them, that killed Carla she often will call his wife (they where close friend since their childhood) heart broken saying she always understood that he didn’t love her but she never imagined he will be so cold towarts their son.

 

Carla become depressed and is health decreased, she become sick often. Eren watching his mother get through this had to act as an adult all the time trying to cheer his mother, he became Carla support. eren was a mature kid because all of this but, he was starting to feel the pressure and things started to get worse after eren started to let out frustration getting into fights.

 

he couldn't get friends too worried his mother will commit suicide if was out of the house too much; like what had happened that time.

 

eren when to the movies with a classmate, he figured out his mother will be ok for a couple of hours, he arrived at the house at time thank god, and she quickly was rushed at the hospital but it let a scar on the kid and unconsciously the kid began to resent her, he got in a lot of fights until grisha decide to finally intervene and sent eren with him for a couple of days until things calmed down.

 

Eren let out a frustrated sigh, “is the same every time he just paid attention to her the days I’m off and when things calmed down and I return he’s gonna go back to being the same cold bastard he always is nothing gonna change”

 

Hannes let out a bitter huff it killed him watching his family like this Eren didn't deserve this he was a good kid.

 

Hannes always loved eren like his son and he and eren returned the feeling like he always told him for eren Hannes was and always gonna be his only father.

 

Hannes tough he never going to have kids except for eren being his wife and him in his 40 but after treatment they where able to have little Daniel.

 

Hannes was worried eren was going to be jealous he was quite possessive with his love ones bad habit that tend to develop having when for what eren when trough but, he fell in love with his little cousin instantly.

 

“well let's forget about all of this you are here for a few weeks your mother it’s fine and you can relax ok?, try to relax and be relaxed so you don’t kill your classmates when you return ok?”

 

“that bastard deserved what he got I already told you! he had a date rape drug! That disgusting rapist people like him are garbage that deserve-

 

“ok,ok,ok I get it kid calm down I get he deserved what he got but you should call police and stay put, not call the police and beat him to a pulp you almost kill him, you need to get that temperament in check before you kill someone” Hannes said annoyed, but behind that annoyed face he was really worried for eren, he Did almost kill the kid, and now everybody in the school was wary of him; eren informed him over the phone last time they talked before coming

 

“I know I know but I couldn't help it”.

 

His aunt enter the room in that moment with a fresly bathed and sleepy Daniel and rushes his husband with the dinner so the kid didn’t fall sleep before eating; they ate dinner and talked some more and parted ways saying good night.

 

Eren stayed up for two more hours in the computer and them he went to his room, as he passed unused room he was know sure, he said the light in the creepy wardrobe. eren ignored it anyway but he was sure this time. 

 

he went to bed but couldn’t sleep having saw that and knowing that thing was a room away didn't help calm his nerves, he tossed around in the bed and think of unnecessary thing when he hear the phone ring, now he was even more scared it was 4 in the morning! Who would call at this time?

 

He heard his uncle picking the phone and he sounded annoyed them scared and shocked and them distressed

 

“NO NO NO YOU KNEW YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU KNEW YOU COULDN'T LEAVE HER ALONE WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU TELL HER!?”  
“OH GOD” Hannes sobbed ”oh god what I’m I going to tell eren” he said heart broken  
Eren knew exactly what had happened


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so things get finally interesting and less sad.

Everything passed like a blur to eren, his mother funeral, his uncle trying to talk to him, grisha talking to many people giving him they condolences for his wife.

 

but eren knew he didn't feel anything at this point, the bastard was very clear when he told eren this was going to happen sooner or later, his uncle has to grab him before he try to seriously hurt grisha. after that, people didn't try to approach eren at the funeral; he was glad, he didn't have the energy to try to be polite.

 

days passed his house feel really empty without her, and grisha was home even less “just like he wanted” thought eren bitterly.

 

he just wanted to punch him every time he addressed him directly. the man was aware of eren hate for him but either he was afraid of him (after all he saw what eren did to jean face), or simple didn't care, because he didn't try to approach eren either.

 

eren didn't care either way he was just so tired of everything. he didn't try to talk to people at school anymore, and the days just passed so quick. the night were long for him, thinking of what he could have done differently, he shouldn't have left her, but he was just so tired of being closed of in the house with her.

 

He felt awful for thinking this, his uncle find him crying hysterically he guessed what he was thinking and told him he didn't do nothing wrong that he left thinking grisha was going to take care of her and it wasn't his fault.

 

Eren didn't take that well and started screaming at him, he didn't remember what he had told him but he figured it wasn't anything pretty. after all the sadness and anger passed and painful acceptance take place eren began to think more clearly. he had to apologise with his uncle later.

 

He was right.

 

Eren wasn't so naïve he knew grisha was right too, this was going to happen sooner or later; his mother was in a critical condition, sometimes she just didn't get of the bed all day or she just went to bed so early. she always told eren she was tired but, eren knew she just didn’t want to stay awake.

 

she refused to see a psychiatrist saying she wasn't crazy, and started to cry if eren pressed the matter.

 

Months passed and eren graduated high school.

 

grisha had stopped going to his house he disappeared one day like he came to the town, he left, leaving everyone choked.

 

“are you sure he didn't tell you anything?” Hannes cuestion eren with careful he didn't know how the boy was taking things.

 

“no I began to notice he didn't went to the house but I didn't think it was important, I mean he didn't went much there anyway” said eren thoughtful “and them the hospital began to call asking why he didn't went to work all week, after I told them I haven’t seen they called the police, the police went to look for him but the only clue they had was an old woman that had seen him walking in the forest you and that old man found him the first time he came to town”

 

“And the police haven't found anything?”

 

“They said his footstep disappear in the cliff they think he suicided because his coworkers saw him working more

 

than usual and the think it was a way of coping with mom's death” eren answer him, obviously don't believing that.

 

the two of them knew he didn't care about Carla death  
After the police giving up looking for his body and the case close, all of grisha money and the house went to Eren, his uncle sold his house like eren had told him, and he went to live with them.

 

Hannes was still concerned of eren and how good he was taking grisha ordeal but he knew they didn't have a strong bond (or a bond whatsoever) but he realized he didn't need to.

 

eren seemed relieved of never comeback there, he seemed more relaxed.

 

After having settle down days passed peacefully. Hannes didn't remember how he and his wife had managed to take care of Daniel without eren; he was always playing with him.

 

to tell the truth he was a little concerned, eren was always watching after his mother when she was alive so, maybe he tough take care of the kid was like that. he wanted eren to have a normal life and go out like a normal kid of his age, so when eren and him where making dinner he decided to approach the topic.

 

so are you going to college?” Hannes asked eren suddenly eren looked surprised and thoughtful.

 

“I haven’t thought about it much”.

 

” scratch that I haven’t thought about it at all so I guess not”

 

”if there was a career I was interested in I’m sure I already would have tough about it” Eren looked like he was thinking something and them added.

 

“there was at time I was thinking about enlist in the army but now I think it was just a silly”.

 

Hannes looked surprised

 

“the army?” Hannes said, “now that I think about it suits you you’re always so stiff” Hannes chuckled amused.

 

Eren punched Hannes in the arm playfully with a shut up old man “hey careful!”, said Hannes between laughs “you're gonna make me spill the soup all over the table.

 

“what are you two doing over there!” asked Hannes wife from the bathroom (she was trying to bath Daniel) “nothing” said Hannes between laughs.

 

“ But seriously kid if you have something you want to do you should do it”.

 

“money is not and issue for you now that you have the heritance so you can go to college right? You should think about what you want to do more often”

 

“ok I guess I will” Hannes smiled at him and them his aunt came with Daniel.

 

they ate in silent and them the went to sleep.

 

eren stayed in the computer for two more hours and them went to bed, passing the unused room and saw the light again in the wardrobe.

 

the white light was filtering behind the wardrobe doors like the others times he saw it.

 

Is not like eren haven’t see it since he arrived here but, this time he wasn’t too depressed to care so he decided to grow balls and see was going on with that thing one for all.

 

he entered the room turn the light on and he approach the wardrobe slowly, when he was going to opened however the door opened startling eren, who fall on his ass on the floor, whe was about to scream but his mouth was covered by a hand.

 

a short raven man with a scary looking face was looking at him with and angry expresion “quiet brat! Do not make a sound you hear me!” said the short man in an angry whisper.

 

he put a dagger in the throat of a terrified looking eren threateningly and drag him inside the wardrobe


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fun

Levi knew he was being a stubborn like always, that he should follow Erwin and wait for the brat to pass the portal on his own, but his men were not safe in the border, the tension was palpable.

 

he didn't want to cause any more deaths from any of the sides, what if this turned in to a war like that time, he didn't have time for destiny shit, he wanted to act and the damned brat didn't have the balls to open the damned doors already, he even try to lure him with the lights the trees send him but it didn’t work.

 

Not that levi blame him, living in the other world and not knowing any magic for all his life, he wouldn't get close to light coming for weird places either.

 

at least, the brat wasn't that stupid, he was glad, he didn't want and idiot who could easily fall to traps as a husband, that could only bring trouble for him.

speaking of which the brat was too quiet (levi gagged him but still..); this whole ordeal must be quite a chock for him, he was sitting on the ground looking everywhere wide eyed.

they where in the forest near the palace, hange thought it was better set the portal there, just in case the last thing they needed was for him wandering and getting lost if he where to cross the portal, he would have meet a guard sooner or later and they will bring the kid to the palace inmediatly.

 

Levi looked at the kid sighing “in not going to hurt you if you behave kid” eren stopped looking at the forest trees and meet eyes with levi.

 

“Just be good and everything will be fine” eren looked at him like he was crazy, and them scolded but levi could tell he was he was terrified. “rest is over, let’s go where almos there”.

 

Eren followed levi obediently for a simple reason, he was shitting himself. And why you ask? Because:

 

one: after several run away attempts he knew it was useless, he realized the man was trained in combat and he could not run away just like that, after several unsuccessful run away attempts the short man tied him and threaten him efficiently scared him into submission (for now).

 

number two he was disoriented just where the hell they are? he just remembered the man drag him in the wardrobe, and in a second they were in this weird forest. he was positive the only forest they got close was in the farthest part in town so even if they run away he will just get lost.

 

and final number three: after levi tied him and giving up in trying to run away in a impulsive maner, he began to pay attention to his surroundings and man, this forest it's huge; even if he ignored the fact he will just get lost (after all who knows what this man was planning to do he might be worse that getting lost in this forest) this forest have to be haunted or something, because the tres where moving but like literally moving, not just with the wind like moving moving.

 

he didn’t know was what worse he was just so confused the only thing he could do was follow this man for now he will think on a way to get out of here when they encounter other people.

After some time they where close at the gates of what eren could only describe like the most majestic thing he had seen all his life. it was a palace he thought but, not like those creepy looking European palace eren had seen on tv, this wasn’t made of gray rocks and shit, the walls where made in some tipe of precious glowing rocks. it was not diamond ( eren hope, that will be ridiculus) it was like quartz, eren didn’t know.

 

eren wasn’t sure in what shit he is in but know the only logical explanation was that this man was some sort of alien. that he had been abducted to another planet.

 

there was no way this was a dream or that he had hallucinations this was too vivid detail and intense to be just eren imagination.

 

levi notice his panic because he spoke “relax kid nothing bad is going to happen” levi exhales.

 

“i'll explain everything just don’t look like that I’m in enought trouble at it is”.

 

levi looked at eren again and saw he was getting nowhere “I’ll untie you but don’t try to run away" said levi threateningly.

 

“you should know by now that is useless I’m sure you notices this forest is not like the ones back where you live you’ll end up lost”.

 

eren looked again at the trees warily ”that right so I’m gonna untied you and take of that gag don’t’ scream either”.

 

the short man untied eren and the boy looked at him with suspicion and began asking with carefull while he rubbed his wrists “what did you bring me here?”.

 

as soon he let out the first cuestion the others follow quickly “who are you?” “what do you want from me?” the boy was about to make another cuestion when levi cut him off.

 

“ok brat that’s enough I’ll give you answer to all your cuestions my name is levi and I need your help with something that’s why I bring you here”.

 

“funny way to ask for favours bastard” said eren cutting levi off.

 

levi shot eren a warning look. ok maybe the insult was a bit off given my circumstances thought eren scared “you got guts kid” said levi amused.

 

“yes my methods may not have been the greatest but there's gonna be time to apologize later, I have no time to be subtle so you’ll have to bear with me here”.

 

 

the urgent tone in levi’s voice told eren this was really important to him, so he listened in silence “I’ll explain everything to you in the castle, you’ll have to follow my instructions to get in because in not exactly allowed to drag you here with me”.

 

"and what make you think that i'll follow your instruction?” said eren indignant levi let out a short laugh.

 

“that’s big talk to someone that been trailing so close to someone that kidnapped him just because he is afraid of the trees” eren blushed and levi watched him amused.

 

“I’m the only one who knows how to send you back home, you think you can go back on your own?”. this hit eren like a train and the adrenaline rush caused by the previous events already gone eren looked at the ground feeling cornered and he started to sob in silently feeling desperate.

 

levi having notice what he did started to panic “hey, hey don’t cry shitty brat I’ll get you home if you cooperate ok?, stop crying dammit! in not good at this shit”.

 

Looking at levi struggle eren started to calm himself “and how can I trust you just like that?"

 

you’re crazy, let me go".

 

“ I’m sorry I can’t do that look you just calm down don’t go in the castle looking like I did something horrible to you I’ll get in trouble”.

 

“here wash your face” levi handled eren a bottle of water eren eyed the bottle warily “its just water you idiot if I just wanted you dead I’ll be easier to stab you” eren looked at him again with a frown but take the bottle, he smelled the water first and them he washed his face.

 

 

levi rolled his eyes at eren distrust.“ok so theres gonna be guards at the gates, you stay quiet and behind me, don’t say anything weird”, levi glared at eren whe he did not respond until the brunet nodded his head.

 

“let’s go them”. they walked for five more minutes and they finally arrived; the guards 

looked at eren first with curiosity and them they notice levi and saluted “good morning capitan”.

 

“good morning, send a message to the castle, tell hange that I have eren”.

 

“yes capitan” one of the guards when to deliver the message and the other let them in, looking at eren with curiosity” levi looked at the soldier annoyed “something wrong soldier?”.

 

the guard looked scared“no sir, I’m sorry” the guard said quickly eren watched the exchange anxiously.

 

they entered the castle after a ten minute walk eren couldn’t stop gaping at everything.

 

“ walk faster brat we got no time to lose” 

 

the reached the castle entrance, and a stern looking tall blonde man and a equally blonde but short guy, about eren age, where looking at then as they entered the castle.

 

the taller man looked at levi reproachful and them at eren with a calculative expression; the short boy looked at eren with and exited look, like he couldn't contain his need to start to talk to eren.

 

immediately.

 

this make eren nervous, this people was acting like they all knew who he was.

 

like a firefighter ready to save the house from burning to the ground.

when they where face to face the tall man and levi looked eyes, and eren watch the  
exchange attentive.

 

”don’t look at me like you’re about to scold me eyebrows, you know we couldn’t wait anymore we needed him right away”.

 

“I know levi that’s not the problem is how you do it that’s going to cause trouble” Erwin shifted his gaze on eren.

 

“hello eren I’m Erwin in this boy right here is armin” armin gave eren a timid hello.

 

“he will guide you to your room we will be with you in a second, I need to discuss some things with levi before we explain why he brought you here please don’t try to escape I’m sure you notice I’ll be useless”.

 

eren indeed notice there where guards at every corner, eren was about to speak but Erwin cut him off “I’m sorry for all of this but right now is necessary”.

said Erwin leaving, levi following, armin spoke them, “follow me please”.

 

armin guide him thru the corridors and two set of stairs he tried to question the boy but he only responded with an “I’m sorry erwin will explain everything to you”.

the rooms it looked like it was and importand room by the way the door was designed compared to others, a pair of guards where at each side of the door armin opened the door and motioned eren inside, eren entered unsure.

“this is your temporary room the bathroom is on that door you can shower if you want” eren looked at armin warily.

 

“I have to stay here but the door has a lock so don’t worry” “I need answers not a shower, i'll just wait to those emen so they explain me why this levi guy brought me here”.

armin giggled “i’m pretty sure that you did need a shower you look pretty horrible” .

eren frowned and looked at his clothes they where dirty and torn in a lot of parts no doubt because of the many unsuccessful amount of run away Attempts.

this levi guy was really strong, he didn’t bated and eyelash when he knocked eren to the ground many times. armin giggled again at eren angry expression.

“he is strong isn’t he? You really have lucky to be who you are he probably will have beat you otherwise he is not a patient man”.

 

When eren give him and angry look he smirked at him and added “you probably are used to win all of your fights”.

indeed this was the first time he lost a fight hell he even beat the crap out of five dudes who tried to mess with him once, he was pretty confidence he was strong after all the only things he knew where self taught, mostly youtube judo tutorials, and martial arts moves he thought where usefull, and the guy easily decked him like five times and did all of this without hurting eren much, and with eren little knowledge about martial arts he knew that was really hard thing to do.

 

Armin smiled at eren “don’t let it wound your pride, you are not the first one or the last to be beated by levi, he is just exceptionaly strong and has plenty of experience”.

armin was about to add something more but the door opened and three people entred it was Erwin, levi and a brunette haired person with glased looking at eren with a smile and a pretty disturbing look.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i said in the tags it was a narnia thing but I change my mind so i'm gonna edit that, if you are reading this because of the narnia thing I apologize :/ but i dont think i can make that storyline (not good enought at least)

“EREN! HIIII! I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE FINALLY HERE” said the brunet hugging eren.

 

eren Stood there stuned by the outburst, but not for long, because he finally snapped.

 

“alright that’s enough” said eren pushing away the brunet lady and raising his voice.

 

"you people keep talking to me as if you know me all my life, can somebody explain me what the hell is going on!”.

 

The four people in the room looked at eren without any surprise, they figured he wasn’t gonna keep calm much more, that’s why they decided to explain everything to eren when he got here, so he wouldn’t get frustrated and run away before they had a chance to ask for his help.

 

the lady with glasses giggle “’I’m sorry eren we’ll explain everything to you now, I’m Hange by the way nice to meet you” eren nodded at her as a manner of recognition and, urge her to continue .

 

hange chuckled again looking at eren impatience, “first let me explain you where you are. this dimension is called shiganshina and we’re in the human realm.

 

the human realm split in three regions: maria islands, trost valley and rose mountains.

 

"We are currently in rose mountains, and were in the middle of a crisis here because of the-“

 

”wait, wait right there, dimension? Are you telling me that we are in other dimension?” hange smiled again but it was erwin who spoke.

 

“yes eren, I know that’s a lot to process but even if you won't believe us I’m sure you notice this is not a comun place”.

 

eren thought In everything that had seen in the forest and in the palace looked for the outside. it didn't make sense this was just a prank; if it was, this was some awesome sci fi effects, there was no way someone was going to spend all this money to pull a prank on him.

 

the theory that this was just eren imagination and, he somehow had fallen into a coma wasn't didn't make sense either, there was no way his imagination was this perfect.

 

the alien theory just had more and more sense as the time passed.

 

“don’t soon out brat, you wanted answers, right? Just shove all into your brain the best you can because we don’t have much time here” said levi speaking for the first time since he enter the room.

 

“don’t be rude levi let the boy think, this is a lot to process, do I have to remind you that, if it weren't for you rushing things-“ 

 

“I know I know I’m a insensitive asshole easy for you to say that your men aren’t in the border yet!” said levi losing patience.

 

Eren who until now has not pay attention lost in thought to the others man arguing suddenly said.

 

“I know! you guys are in a cult!" "my father sell my soul right!?" "That bastard was always doing something weird in the forest my uncle told me!, That bastard sell me off to some weird aliens That’s why this guy drag me here”.

 

People in the room looked surprised at the mention of grisha and they where stuned to silence. after a while levi spoke.

 

“heh you’re not that far off brat, your dad do, has something to do with you being here. you better explain that to him first Erwin, that’s the most important part after all, your ass is not in the line at the moment so if you don’t tell him I will, I’m tired of waiting”. 

 

Looking at the expression of levi face Erwin let out a long sigh,

 

“he had everything to do with you being here eren”

 

“he was from this dimension and ended up in the dimension you where born, he was a doctor at trost valley and to put things simply he helped someone he shouldn’t have, a spy from the others realms, he sent me a message explaining that he chose to help the spy". 

 

"he run away in the forest, the trees may had been knew what he had done, they send him to the dimension you where born as a punishment I presume”.

 

“the trees?”said eren confused.

 

“we’ll get to that, he did something very troublesome for us human, that spy was carrying information of how he could invade the human realm. the enemy has already began to attack our weakest point".

 

and that weakest point is the only human region that has no offical king, that’s trost valley we’ll explain this further later, is important. and let’s go back with what your dad do”.

 

“the trees banish grisha to that dimension to never comeback and he knew this, but he was desesperate to comeback again, so he had you, he knew if you where born there sooner or later you will be called here, and he could take that chance to go back. but he got desesperate. he started to look for a portal, after he found one, he realized it was too risky to cross, but he did it anyway. we found him here at the verge of death, we tried to saved him but his body suffered too much damage for crossing so he died".

 

“let’s say that’s true ,that’s does not explain why did he bring me here” said eren looking at levi.

 

Erwin rised a eyebrow noticing the lack of eren interest in his father death but he keep quiet.

 

“that’s where I’m getting, the enemy has been attacking trost valley for a few weeks now, trost army had been able to put the enemy under control but, they need to mobilize the rest of the army.

 

only the king can do that, and trost currently has and uncrowned king, to put it simple he is the king, but to be officialy a king and be able to make demands to his generals and other important things, he needs to be officially crowded. to be able to do that the king had to be married to his 

legitimate mate, and that’s where you come eren”.

 

“what? What does this has to do with me?"

 

"What do you mean mate?"

“LET ME EXPLAIN ERWIN” said hange excited.

 

“you see eren, here in shiganshina people don’t look for mates like in the dimension you where born, the sky assign you one, and they are the person that complement your personality, they form bond right away and, sometimes it lead to romantic or platonic love, that’s depends on the tipe of people but most of the time is romantic love".

 

"is so perfect eren, my mate and I, have been together for a long time and it has been incredible”.

 

“but what does it has to do with me?”, “what do you mean by the sky?”.

 

“I’ll get to that in bit, be patience”.

 

" in this realm everything is magic, so when you are ready and look in the sky, the starts show you the name of your mate, and even if the name is very comon you’ll know when is their name".

 

" for example if you come across with a person with the same name as your mate you’ll know its not them, instantly, and when your true mate tells you their name, oh boy you just feel amazing but you’ll know soon enough you haven’t look in the sky so his name doesn't mean something to you yet” hange winked at eren.

 

“and finally, it has to do with you because you are the kings mate eren, that’s why we need you here”

 

Eren looked at them with a incredulous look “so are you guys trying to tell me, I have to marry some old dude because he saw my name in the stars and the only way he can become king is if he marry me?” hange snorted a laugh at the old guy comment..

 

“are you people aware that that’s the most crazy ass thing I had heard in all my life, and there's no way I’m going to agree to do that -” the boy ws cut off when levi began. to walk slowly towards eren and send him a murderous a look, the boy stiffened scared.

 

 

"yes brat, that’s basically it, and don’t get us wrong this isn’t a question, you are going follow through this, like or not". 

 

" my men are in that border, I don’t have time to drop in one knee and bring you flowers, or apologize for kidnapping you, and I don’t have time for mates crap either, you just gonna do as I say or I’m gonna make your life a living hell” ended levi, at inches of a really scared eren face, and just like that he exited the room.

 

“aaaaw poor levi can’t handle the stress of being here while his men are in battle this is really troublesome” Erwin sigh.

 

“look eren I don’t like to use threats but levi may force you to do this if things go ugly in the border, I suggest you think about this, you may go back to your uncle house in the mean time” eren looked at Erwin incredulous.

 

“what just like that? You don’t wont throw me in a cell and starve me? You don’t think I’ll just run away of my house?” hanji chuckle.

 

“oh dear eren, first you can’t run away if you are summon here, you will be transported here wherever you are in your dimension".

 

"two starvation is not a quick enough method to get you to agree if we want things to end fast, and three we wont throw you in a cell but levi might, so you better come around quick” hange had a dangerous look in his face eren gulped.

 

“well we explain things to you eren, you have three days in your dimension to grasp your mind around everything, but no more unfortunately like levi said this is not a request, it's an order you must do this, there’s no escaping or other solution". 

 

"armin will guide you to one of the portals, as you notice there is a portal in the wardrobe in your uncle’s house, put light inside of it if you have a question, armin will answer you as soon as possible” after that Erwin and hange left the room, eren stood there speechless after a minute or two armin talked.

 

“um we should get going”, eren follow armin without a word after a while of walking in the castle they stoped in a room with only one mirror inside.

 

“let me guess I have to go trought that” armin smiled.

 

“yes, you just had to walk past that and you’ll be in your uncle’s wardrobe” and to demonstrated this armin touched the mirror. in the spot where armin touch, began to form waves like when you touch the water of a pond. them armin submerged is hand and them his arm he laughed at eren hanging mouth and them retreated his arm, after a while of eren just standing there looking horrified armin asked.

 

“I thought you where in a hurry?” 

 

“huh, err, yes, right my uncle must be worried”.

 

“don’t worry he doesn’t know you left”

 

“what?” said eren with and arched brow .

 

“I been since last night and it’s almost five pm don’t tell me you cloned me” armin began to laugh histerically at eren horrified face.

 

“hahaha! No, no, the portal alter the time when you cross so in your dimension only passed about one hour, is a little difficult to explain, but if you want me to explain to you is mostly like-“

 

“no,no forget it my brain can’t handle more weird facts about this world or dimension whatever I just wanna go home” armin giggle.

 

“ok you can cross now, remember if you have any question you just have to put some sort of light in the wardrobe, and I’ll respond bye, eren”

 

Eren looked at the blonde boy one more time, he face the mirror unsure, and he pushed cross the mirror closing his eyes, when he open them it was dark, he was starting to panic when his hand touched what appeared to be wood, so he pushed the doors with his hand and saw his uncle unused room.

 

“oh thank fuck” eren breathe , his legs failing he curled on the floor ,trying to breath normal again, when he calmed he go up (his leg still a little inestable). and he quickly went to his uncle, he was sleeping next to his aunt soundly and peacefully just like armin had said, he checked daniel and 

returned to the wardrobe, he put a barricade and tied the doors close with a rope, and collapse in his bed falling asleep instantly.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding a lot of mistakes in the previus chapters I'll fix then when I have time and maybe i'll do another version of this story when I finish this one who knows

Eren woke up at 11 in the morning extremely disoriented. He remember perfectly what happened, just like when he was there, he still didn't believe it was just his imagination or a prank, he got out of bed to check the empty room he opened the door a little and peeked. the barricade he did last night was still there yep definitely not a dream thought eren.

There was the possibility this people where really aliens; he didn't ask when he was there, he was sure it wasn't the appropriate moment. Everyone was tense especially that levi guy. They were in a hurry to explain everything to him.

His phone brought him back to reality he has been awake in bed for almost an hour thinking about all of that.  
It was his uncle, joking about him oversleeping and informing him he was going to be alone in the house today he dropped his aunt and Daniel in his brother in law house for a visit in his way to work they’ll be staying there for most of the day so he would had the house by himself his uncle ended the text with a “no girls in the house you know the rules ;)” he thought he was funny

Hannes had always know of eren being gay and he was supportive, he didn't understood much of that topic but he respect eren and his preferences. his mother unfortunately never understood, she always think eren would grow out of that, and she always take every opportunity to ask if was a any girl he likes, he learned to never mention his sexuality again. it upset him a lot but he never said anything about it afraid he hurt his mother feelings in his unstable state, but he didn't had to worry about that anymore “she not here anymore” thought eren,realizing how dark his train of thought had gotten he snapped out of it.

Luckily for him this was a rare occurrence as the time passed this dark thought where becoming less frequent, after all this experience eren knew his mental health was something you need paid attention and take care of.

Eren realize again he zoomed out again and went to shower. After he showered and make breakfast/lunch and ate (and spent 15 minutes looking at the empty room door before he could walk pass) he washed his clothes and went to his room again to think about last night events.

he was sure the crisis was more serious that blonde man let on, eren could tell by the way the short guy was acting. He assumed it was a really bad situation from what he had read about border disputes between countries, the problem could lead to a many years war and a lot of innocent lives would be taken.

 

Eren suppose he understood why these people may take drastic measures to make him do as they said but marry to the king? Really? That’s the key to end the border dispute? That world made no sense. The fact that the king need to be crowned was understandable sure but the need for the king to be married was confusing for what he heard it’s usually the queen that needed to be married to rule (yay for sexism) but them again for what they told eren that world was ok with gay marriage so maybe the rules applied to king and queen there.  
Eren snorted at the thought.

Eren was aware he should be looking at ways to run away instead of thinking about that world affairs seriously but, for what he had seen it was useless. if those people could take eren to a forest trough a wardrobe and them a palace that didn’t exist in this world (and he already checked on google the palace they had been didn't exist anywhere in this world) they could easily take him back.

 

He didn't know how he could put on a resistance he knew if it where him that’s trying to stop war in his country he would do what was necessary, he did think about what being a soldier would take seriously once, but his country government was corrupt to no end and he didn't want to end fighting in a war to kill innocent people for the greed of corrupt people.

 

Wait if it him or this nonsense was starting to make sense? he must have some sort of Stockholm syndrome.  
Eren looked outside, it was starting to snow that’s weird it rarely snow here. his uncle hated driving like this, eren send him a text and his uncle answered quickly, he had gotten out of work he was on the way to his brother in law to pick up his aunt and Daniel to get there, he tried to hide it but eren could tell his uncle was in a hurry to get home because of him. he answered him quickly telling him that he was fine, that he didn’t have to drive in the snow, after a lot of reassurance in eren part his uncle agreed to stay with his brother in law for the night.

 

After that eren started cooking dinner and he began to remember the conversation hange had about mates, it seemed too romantic for him (well she said it could be platonic too but still) the idea was too sappy for his liking, but them again eren wasn’t a romantic guy either he feel attracted to guys but he never feel romantic attraction towards anyone, well I could have been because he was thinking about his mom all the time and he wouldn’t relate much with others kids he never had friends per say his classmates where kind to him but he was never close to somebody enough to call him an official friend. eren was too distracted by all the problems in his house to pay attention to these things.

 

He was thinking too much, if this was going to happen he let it happen spontaneously oh no he was starting to accept things easily again, he should be fighting things more dammit, what wrong with him!  
Maybe it was the fact he didn't know what to do with his life he wasn't going to live in his uncle house forever. That was another thing that make him anxious eren was starting to feel to overwhelmed by his thoughts he went to the bathroom to wash his face he looked at his face in the mirror and screamed.  
That was not his face.

“Hello brat” the short guy was in the mirror staring at him.

“what the fuck man! Are you trying to kill me!?” 

“no, I need you alive, Erwin informed me that he give you three days to think about things but the thing is I don’t have three days to wait for you” eren tough the short guy looked a little bit apologetic.

“I hope you had think about things enough because you have to come with me now” 

“What? No! Mister Erwin said I had three days to think about things it just been one”

 

“I wasn’t Erwin can’t give away time that isn’t his gather your things-“

 

“Wait” eren cut levi mid-sentence he looked at him in silence waiting for him to speak

“I’ll go with you but I have conditions if you agree to them I’ll cooperate”

Levi looked at eren a little surprise in his features “wait I’ll be there in a second”

Eren looked at levi confuse and before he could ask he was looking at his own reflection 30 seconds have passed and he heard a commotion in the empty room he get out of the bathroom and when he opened the door he collided with levi (really hard) chest and fall on his ass on the floor.

 

“Heh, you went to other dimension and you think you could stop me from coming with some rope and a table as a barricade, are you an idiot brat?” levi looked at him in the floor with a smirk.

 

Eren blushed “well I was scared yesterday leave me alone” said eren when he saw levi smirk.

 

“Well I don’t have much time to lose brat what are those conditions”  
eren looked at him surprised he didn’t think he would agree so easily “um well if I leave you won’t let me go back here right?”

“no, you can come and go if you want I don’t care as long as you stay for important things” eren mouth hang open at that his conditions what’s going to be to let him go back here once in a while.

 

“What’s with the idiot face? Did you think I will have you locked in a dungeon all the time there, don’t be stupid you are going to be the king husband not a war prisoner”

“Uh well what would you have expected from someone that kidnapped you huh?”

“Fair enough” ,”so, there’s no time to lose brat what are the other conditions?”

“Uh well if there some kind a way I could take my phone there?”  
“Your phone your computer anything you want they work perfectly there anything else?”

“Umm well no? That’s all I think” levi looked in the eye “that’s all?” eren nodded

“ok consider everything done go grab essential things and let go you can go back later for the rest of the stuff you want to take”

Eren was a surprised he was not ready to go there he expected some kind of confrontation from the short guy part, but there wasn’t any. and now he was packing his things but he still wasn’t ready.

there was no turning back the short guy was watching behind him with and occasional “hurry up brat” what was his name again? With all of this eren forgot all those people names, except for the blonde boy eren knew his name was armin he kind of like him he seemed like a good person, the short guy for the other hand got in eren’s nerves and cared him a little bit. 

He finish packing and he stood there not knowing what to do he wasn’t ready to go yet “well? What are you waiting for brat let’s go” levi grabbed eren’s arm and drag him to the hallway but eren got away.

“Wait, wait there’s something else I, uh, umm…”

“we have not time for this I heard your conditions I agreed to them so you have to come with me let’s go”.  
levi grabbed eren arms again but eren got away and panicking he run just when he was getting close to the stairs levi tackle him and push him to the wall and pull his arm backward  
“listen up brat I got no time for this” levi said whispering in his ear “my fucking men are in that border and they are going to die if I don’t take up there so you better quick the games if you don’t want me to lose patience”

Eren eyes widened in fear, Levi was not going to actually hurt the kid but he got not time for this. he'll Apologize later.

“I’m sorry I’m not ready to go yet”.

“well I’m sorry but I can’t wait for you to feel better I need to be in the battle field not here arguing with you, we’ll already talked you can come back here the time you want and take everything you want but you have to come with me, now let’s go” 

he grabbed Eren arm and drag him again this time Eren didn’t struggle, he was a little stunned by the mention of this man soldiers dying, he started to feel a little guilty; he didn’t show it but he could tell he was really worried for his men and he respected that.

They reached the wardrobe and, in a blink they were in the palace again, Erwin and Armin where waiting for them 

“Again Levi, you really have to handle this with more-“

“shut up eyebrows I don’t have time for this shit, I have to fucking marry now to go finally go back to battle and solve this situation” Eren froze at that.

Wait, the short guy said he had to marry this can’t be a coincidence dammit he wasn’t the king everyone was talking about right? eren remember know he said something like that the other time 

'I don’t have time to drop in one knee and bring you flowers, or apologize for kidnapping you, and I don’t have time for mates crap either'

Oh shit the short guy was the king he has to marry.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I check like 25 times the mistakes and I still find a lot after I posted the chapter like they magically disappear when i'm editing and appear after I post

He was so not ready to do this he never even thought about dating in school now he going to marry a stranger this was too much.

“What with the stupid face brat? Figure it out?”

Eren jumped he didn't realize Levi was looking at him he scolded and was about to insult Levi back but he spoke.

“We’ll talk more about that later kid. I have to talk to Erwin before we leave, stay here” Levi left to the other room with Erwin who looked at Levi disapprovingly.

 

Eren was left alone with Armin that looked at him with smile “you look more relaxed to be here, but you look anxious too, do you think about captain proposal before he went to bring you here?”

 

“It’s not like I have much option do I? Even if I refuse he would drag me here anyway” eren gave a defeated sigh

 

Armin smiled sadly “you don’t look like the kind of person who would just give up if somebody force you to do something”

 

“I guess he guilt trip me into doing this” 

 

Armin chuckled “you are a bad liar eren”

 

Eren snorted “mi uncle say that all the time”.

 

eren tried to hide it but Armin could tell, Eren was still in mild panic he probably hasn’t figure out about his highness was his mate before he mentioned the marriage.

 

“Don’t worry eren the captain isn’t a bad man”

 

“that’s not the problem”

 

Armin looked at eren. And understood perfectly what he mean he didn’t know anything about mates, and his suddenly barge in his house, bring him to another world and demand to marry without him even receive his sky revelation.

 

it must be tough that’s why Erwin must be scolding captain right now. But Armin couldn’t blame him, things in the border where turning ugly. if he didn't hurry his region was going to be taken by the barbarians. Knowing captain he was positive he was stressed out to no end, he was the best soldier for years and was able to solve every problem his region had until now without a problem. everyone feared and respected him, he probably could have this solve this by now if he had more support of his army he could have easily turn that battle in to a one side bloodbath.

his hands where completely tied with the mate business and he began to lose control of the situation in the border without the complete army help, he wasn't acostumed to lose control of the situation there so, he started to get desperate, otherwise he will never barge in Eren life that way, he would just have wait for things to develop the normal way, because he was terrible with dealing with feelings.  
hange told armin once (while she was drunk) that he had problems expressing his love or showing feelings even to his closes friends, he admitted to hange being scared of hurting his mate because his incapability to dealing with feelings ( well armin was sure he did not say that but hange must have been able to catch that that’s what he was trying to say).

 

“that bastard Kenny fucked him up” hange said bitterly while she was crying that time while his mate tried to take away the bottle of wine  
“we’ll when you receive the sky revelation everything we’ll be easier for you”

 

“you people keep saying that and now I’m afraid to look is not going to hurt right?” armin laughed 

 

“no, well you might feel something if you see his name in the sky because he already tell you his name and he already know yours, but is not going to hurt is and amazing feeling you’ll see”

 

“right, right” eren said without much enthusiasm “how is that you people act like you now me all my life” asked eren frowning that been bothering him since he been dragged for the first time to this world

 

“well we been watching some of your movements after his highness knew you were his mate”

 

“Watching me? That’s creepy man!” “Relax is not exactly watching, the trees told us stuff about you” at eren confuse face Armin began to elaborate “I’m sure you notice trees are not ordinary here” eren shuddered remembering the time in the forest.  
“Don’t worry they look scary but they aren’t bad, well depends, they can be dangerous if you they believe you’re threat to them. they are really ancients spirits and they are connected to the trees in your dimension if you have a good spirit they can connect with you ,and if they believe you are a good person and they’ll tell you information, and even give you energy and really good advices well, this deepens if they like you or not”.

 

“Well I remember peeing in the trees near my house no wonder they never talk to me” Armin burst out laughing  
After having calmed down he explained again. 

 

“not all the trees are ancient spirits. in your dimension they aren’t many of them, they hate humans there so they only live in remote areas when human can’t harm them; the trees you see in your dimension are just empty shells not quite death but not alive like our trees”.

 

“I can understand that, people are not very nice to them I’ll do the same” as soon as Eren said that a leaf enter to the window with a light breeze and landed on his head.

 

“Oh they greeted you! They must trust you already that was fast! They usually are really wary and it takes months and even years to gain their trust” Armin was marveled.

 

“eren take the leaf of his head and inspected it there was nothing unusual about it but if Armin looked so exited it must be important so he put it in his shirt pocket.

 

“So, now they will tell me stuff?” Armin think for a second.

 

“I don’t think so they are secretive, the only reason they have connection with many people in the human realm it’s because of Erwin law to never harm them, people to have respect them; they connected with people but just a few are able to talk to them, people just hear whisper if they are in danger or in emergencies, but normally they remain silent to them".

"They are really smart so is better not to question their motives their wisdom have helped Erwin to rule the regions after all”.

 

“Rule the regions? I though each region has king I didn’t even know mister Erwin was one of them”.

 

“Ah yes he is the king the great king to be exact yes each region has a king but Erwin is the one that commands the others kings”.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense why there not one king and I don’t not first minister or something” Eren wished he paid more attention in history.

 

“It must be confusing to you but remember this dimension doesn’t work like yours I’ll be easier if you don’t make comparison”  
“Right, and let me guess you’re king of the Maria islands?” Armin smiled.

 

“I’m Erwin’s mate so technically I’m a king too, Maria islands queen It’s hange and before I forget don’t call them mister or anything like that, especially Levi he doesn't like it, he yell at people who do, that why people still call him captain, he always said that if he’s not crowned yet there’s no need”

 

“He’s the only person that wanted to be a king for a fair reason I think that’s why that sky choose him”

 

“The sky choose the king too? Do nature do everything here?” 

 

“yes something like that the sky is another ancient spirits, but it’s the oldest one of all and the one we have more respect for, they are many more but the sky it's the only one who listens, responds and advises the humans the most. The others spirits only help humans they like, need for something or had interest in, like the trees or a few spirits animals”

 

“Well the sky sure sounds more nice that many of the spirits people in my world follow”

 

“’I’m glad you thought that because the sky wasn’t us married as soon as possible brat” Armin and Eren turned to see Erwin and Levi getting closer to them. 

 

Eren scolded “well you sure are romantic demanding to marry and calling me a brat at the same time”. Armin giggled Erwin looked amused.

 

Levi looked at eren and them smirked at little “heh, so you grow balls while I was out?” said Levi smirking slightly.

 

“’I’m not going to let you mess with me so easily now you need me so I can said whatever I wasn’t to you” Eren was bluffing he was still a little scared of Levi.

 

“careful brat if I’m going to be your husband you need to respect me” said Levi playfully 

 

“you’ll have your respect when you stop calling me brat shorty” ok he stepped the line Eren knew it as soon as he said that but it was too late he saw Levi eyes darken and he feel a shiver down his spine.

 

"Shitty brat do I need to teach you some discipline-"

 

“ok that enough you two enough the wedding start in three hours we better get ready"

 

“What three hours!? That’s too soon I haven’t even have the thing with the sky!” levi snorted at the choice of words.

 

“Well you’ll have it right now let’s go” Levi grabbed Eren arm again eren tried to escape the hold but levi was having none of that he grabbed eren by the hips and lifted in his shoulder like a sack of potatoes 

 

“HEY PUT ME DOWN I’M NOT READY FOR THIS JUST WAIT A SECOND”

 

Erwin looked at the scene with a sigh but did nothing Armin looked at him worried “it’s ok we let him do this so fast Erwin?”.

 

“we don’t have other option Levi is right we can’t wait any longer” said Erwin with frown he just expects doing things so fast won’t affect those two relationship Levi deserved happiness he couldn’t enjoy meeting his mate in a calm manner because of this it really wasn't fair.

 

Levi had eren to a one of the big balconies of the palace but he was being a brat “just look up it won’t do anything to you”

 

“No! I’m not ready yet you can’t force me to do like this Armin said is something amazing and special you should not force someone to look-“

 

“Bullshit you don’t believe that you’re just afraid just look is nothing bad I promise”

 

“no, I don’t want to” eren cover his eyes he knew he was being childish but he couldn’t do it yet if he saw the name it will make things more real he wasn't ready to marry in two hours if he could delay this a little bit…

 

Levi let out a long sigh “I’m sorry” eren looked at him surprised by the apology but it didn’t last long because he saw too late Levi had tackle him to the ground successfully making him look at the sky.

 

Eren saw the Levi’s name written in the stars perfectly he felt a delicious shiver going down his back and felt numb he felt secure and warm, there was not going back now he was totally sure everything that this people tell him was the truth he could felt it in his bones Levi was his mate.

 

Levi get off of eren and helping him to get up “see brat, nothing to worry about that was all” Levi sounded at little breathless he had felt it too the bond to his mate everyone was right it felt incredible.

 

“Well it felt really good but I don’t feel in love with you at all”

 

Levi snorted “don’t be and idiot brat hange told you the revelation it’s just a bond it depends of the couple if they make it romantic or not” 

 

Levi smirked “don’t tell me you want to so soon”

 

Eren blushed “what of course not old man I barely know you!” Levi let out a laugh it was fun to mess with him.

 

“ok so now I presume you are not so afraid of the marriage right?” eren think about that for a second and no now that he knew for certain with the bond that Levi never hurt him the idea of the marriage didn’t sound so horrible.

 

“Well I still don’t want to but I guess I feel better about it?” Levi felt better hearing that.

 

Seeing Levi relived face finally convince Eren of Levi nature, he had his Doubts but now he was sure. Levi didn't want to force this on him. And he probably didn't want to marry either.

 

"It’s the situation in the border really that bad?" Levi looked at him with a unreadable expression

 

"No, it's not that bad" at eren confuse face he explained more he let out a long sigh” I guess I own you full explanation about this."

 

"Putting things simply I was sick of having to follow orders of the corrupt general of trost. He only cared about money after he became general, he became a corrupt pig and make the soldiers do horrible things, I send letters to Erwin about it but, Erwin couldn't do much without a king there.

 

the general find out me sending letters about him to Erwin and he send me to impossible missions to get rid of me but, he failed every time I returned to every one of the mission alive, unfortunately many of my men didn't survive the missions only 4 of my men where left (they are currently at the border) I couldn't do anything but watch my men die and I frequently wished I was the king so he could behead that pig and turns out the sky hear me.  
The trees told Erwin immediately the sky chosen me  
to be next king." 

 

Levi probably shouldn't tell Eren he wished to behead someone but he knew if eren was going to marry him he needed to know was kind of man was him even if the marriage was to be crowned he didn't like to tell lies but to his surprise Eren didn't seen faced by his story.

 

"so basically things aren't bad but the corrupt general is letting you fight with just a few men so you die and not become king and beheaded him right?"

 

"clever brat you'll be a good soldier" Eren seen surprised and them nearly blind Levi with a big pleased smile Levi was stunned for a second but recompose and taking advantage of Eren good mood Levi decided to tell eren one last thing.

 

"By the way as my mate you'll be crowned king of trost too"


	7. chapter 7

Eren froze a millions thoughts running to his head at once. he knew this, Armin told him, he didn't know why his brain decided not to process the fact Armin told him that he was king too because he was Erwin’s mate. It didn't register in his head, how could he be so dense? This is awful he didn't even know how to take care of a pet how could he be rule a country or realm or whatever this is he was going to be sick.

 

Levi saw Eren struggling to process what he said to him and after he saw the kid face going from pale white to green he decided to intervene.

 

“Hey! Hey! take it easy brat you’re thinking too much” Eren was still froze in place and Levi began to panic he hugged him to try to calm him down but felt his heart beating way too fast “Armin you better come I think I broke him!” yelled Levi not knowing how to handle the situation.

 

Armin and Erwin came rushing with worried and accusing expression in their faces. 

 

After seeing eren state Armin tried to talk to him but he wasn't responding Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Levi what did you tell him?”

 

“He was going to find out sooner or later about the crowning thing Erwin you know I hate to lie especially to my mate”

 

“So you just bonded him and decided to ruin the moment by putting him in a catatonic state?”

 

“Ok you guys! Eren needs help you can discuss this later” after a glass of water Eren recovered and to Erwin and Armin amusement he started to throw punches at Levi.

“So the forced marriage wasn't the worst thing suddenly I have to rule a country too!” he try to hit levi many times but he easily dogged then.

 

“Should we stop him?” asked Armin trying to muffled his laughter.

 

“no, he deserved it, he needs to learn to have more tact, war or not he knows the bonding it’s a special moment between mates” was the first time they see someone being rude to levi, most people were scared to death of him and they not even look at him in the eye, so this was a rare sight.

“You trick me into agree to this without telling me you damned midget!” Eren was starting to get tired and levi dogged and blocked his punches like Eren was throwing Frisbees at him and that make Eren even more frustrated.

 

Levi knew he deserved this but this was getting annoying he grabbed his arm and pinned him against a wall careful not to hurt him.

 

“that’s enough brat I told you I don’t have time to be subtle with you, listen you don’t need to be so worked up about this I’ll handle everything you just have to be there and look pretty”

 

“Shut up! There’s no way things are going to be so simple-“

 

“Ok that’s enough eren calm down let me explain things”

 

“You don’t need to explain anything I’m leaving!, there’s no way I’m doing this, you don’t need me anyway you just look for another person and pretend to be Levi’s mate and-“

 

As soon as Eren said this he felt his throat hurts like he was trying to cough and he couldn’t get it out, he felt cold on his stomach he was about to fall but Armin grabbed his arm, and he told him to breath, after a minute he calmed down he saw everyone looking tense.

 

“that’s why we can’t do that Eren, mate bonding is sacred, nobody can fake it, hurt, betray or deny his mate is physically painful and, even if you ignore the pain and do something anyway the people who commit the sin don't last long, they eventually die of many causes so you need to be careful of what you say”.

 

Eren paled and looked at Levi his expression looked slightly startled “that’s why we can’t keep him here without knowing stuff Erwin that was a close call” said Levi with a huff.

 

“I’m aware of that Levi, but there are better ways to do things” he let out a sight “listened Eren Armin told you I’m in charge of other kings as the great king right?” Eren nodded.

 

“well basically I’ll be the one giving major orders, levi and you being the kings of the trost region are giving orders too, but there are mostly about the military that is one of your region strongest points, each region has a primary job.

 

In rose we handle the land labor like crops, breeding farm animals make fabric etc.  
In Maria Island they do everything that has to do with the ocean importation exportation fishing etc.  
And finally in your region trost we do two very important things: handle the army and mining.

 

trost has gold, diamonds, steel and others important minerals, that’s why the enemy wants it so badly, steel mines are rare in this dimension and the steel we mine in trost is the best to make weapons-“

 

“Ok, I get it it’s important but the problem here, it that I had no Idea of how to be a king I can’t do this”

 

Levi was beginning to lose patience’s again it’s like they go two steps forward and in two seconds they move four backwards with this brat.

 

“we don’t get asked if we can’t do something brat, if the sky choose you to do something, you do it, that’s what we do here, there are not questions it's not aur fault if you feel like you can do something or confidence enough we don’t have time for your self-pity act”  
“I DIDN'T GET CHOSEN YOU DID AND THEN YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS” Eren screamed at him angrily.

 

how dare him! he was not doing a self-pity act he was being realist there’s no way a 18 year old guy with just a high school degree could manage to rule a country.

 

“Well tough luck brat you are now stuck with me and you going thought this whether you like it or not”.

 

Armin catch eren before he could launch himself at levi  
Erwin let out a long sight this two were going to kill themselves before they could save trost.

 

“listen Eren, the sky not just picked Levi to do this, remember we are talking about an ancient spirits? his wisdom has guide human for  
centuries, if he picked Levi to be king of trost he picked you too.

 

and about what you said of not being ready that’s understandable, I was just a Elementary teacher before I was chosen, Armin was a farmer and Hanji was a biologist, none of us had any idea of how to rule a region but, with time and occasional help from the ancients spirits we were ready to rule in just a few years”.

 

Erwin smiled at him, eren stood there speechless he was so scared he expecting to be throw into being a king without any education? He really was dense he needed to work on that.

 

“yeah Eren you don’t have to worry about this if the sky choose you there must be some strong leadership in your soul you just need to get it out”

 

Armin smiled at him reassuringly Eren could help but smile in return.

 

“So it’s your tantrum finally over brat? Because I need to be in my region by tomorrow so let get this over with Erwin”

 

Eren glared at him and Erwin send Levi an exasperated look

 

“Unfortunately Levi is right we need to get you two marry today the preparations are ready” seeing Eren worried face Armin assure him.

 

“Don’t worry Eren this is just a formal marriage you just need to sight a few papers and it would be done” hearing this Eren relaxed a little.

 

“I guess the only thing to fear know it to be married to a jerk” said Eren glaring at Levi, Armin giggled and levi huffed pretending to be annoyed but secretly amused too.

 

“Watch it brat”.

 

After that they entered the castle again and Erwin lead them to beginning the woods Hange was waiting for them looking exited. With two more people a really tall blonde man with a mustache and a woman with short hair Erwin introduce Eren to them.

 

“Eren this are Nanaba and mike soldiers in the Army and our personal friends” Nanaba shake Eren hands and blonde man niffed him, seeing Eren freak out face hanged giggled. “mike does that the first time he meet someone don’t be alarm Eren, it probably doesn’t mean anything” after he finish sniffing him he smirked at him.

 

“He is a weirdo (well we are all weirdos) but along with nanaba they are two of our best soldiers and they are going to be the witness in your big day!” hange smiled a little bit disturbingly.

 

“So? How whats the bond? What did you feel? This is one of the very few cases where mates know each other names before they bond, did you feel-?“

 

“Stop that shitty glasses we don’t have time for that shit!”

 

Hange tried to keep asking but Levi send her a glare, Eren was grateful that levi decided to interrupt hange, he didn’t know why but it was really uncomfortable to talk about that. The topics feel too intimate to share with other people.

 

“Well let’s begin” said Erwin.

 

“Yeah I need to be in my region by tomorrow, let get this over with”

 

Levi offer him his hand to Eren hesitated, a little bit surprised by the gesture but took it anyway, couldn’t contend the need to touch his mate. it was a strange feeling he had been resisting he was still supposed to be mad at Levi.

 

When he took Levi hand same kind of delicious chills that they got earlier “gosh that feels goods” Eren whispered he thought anybody hear him but apparently Levi did, he arched and eyebrow at him eren blushed.

 

“Shut up” levi smirked at him, Hange was there smiling from ear to ear watching their hands intertwined.

 

“You finally bonded levi I’m so happy happy for you" hange came to them running and hugged levi and them she brought eren to the hug and started crying. 

 

“Let us go shitty glasses there no time for this”.

 

Hange let go of them and when back to his spot and then Erwin started the ceremony he began whispering something in a strange language it sounded like a song or a poem a little bit of wind passed them and bring two cherry three flower petals.  
this wasn’t a coincidence Because everyone was looking at them, 30 seconds passed in silence eren knew he shouldn’t break and another light breeze take the petals away.

 

“And now that the spirits have given us his blessing let’s begin with the vows” 

 

so that was a blessing, just like the leaf the three had given to him thought Eren

 

“Do you, Eren jaeger accept like your mate Levi Ackerman as your companion for life the man that walk beside you as your equal, companion, lover and best friend In sickness and health? ”

 

Levi looked at eren in the eye and eren swallowed.

 

“Yes”

 

“Do you, Levi Ackerman accept Eren jaeger like your mate as your companion for life the man that walk beside you as your equal companion, lover and best friend? In sickness and health? ”

 

“Yes” 

 

“Congratulation you are officially married” that was quick thought Eren surprised.

 

“Now let’s begin with the crowning ceremony”.

All went without problem too, Erwin recited something akin to a poem in a whisper, and them the light breeze brought thee leaves of a three

eren didn't recognize.

it was similar to the wedding

 

After that Hange brought two identical crowns of a silver material, shaped like intertwined vines, they were rather simple but surprisingly Eren like them a lot.

 

hange put each crowns in Eren and Levi’s head with a big smile

 

“I Erwin Great king of the human Realm now declare you as the kings of the trost region”

Another breeze surround Eren and Levi

 

“Yahoo I don’t have to deal with more trost paperwork” said Hange exited mike and Nanaba congratulate them with a smile.

 

“Although this marriage is merely political it a compromise between you two so take it seriously ok?” Armin smiled, Eren nodded hesitant and Levi just let out a sigh.

 

They all when back to the castle.

 

“well I’m going to announce that you two are now kings in your region to the people, this is going to star chaos in the border you two better rest, tomorrow you have to be in trost to solve this once for all”  
with that Erwin when to his office and Armin follow him smiling at Eren as he left.

 

Mike, nanaba and hange leave too (Hange winked at then before she leaves) so they were now alone.

 

“Let’s go brat I need a shower” Levi when by the stairs Leaving Eren behind

 

“Wait! We are not sharing rooms are we!?”


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more plot before the action begins

Not only they were sharing a room that night a bed too and strangely enough they weren’t uncomfortable at all.

after Eren resigned to share a bed, it was a surprise for both of them the need to be close to each other. it was like and itch that could only be cured if they were close, and not only being close was enough.

when they were in bed they held hands without realizing it, when notice what they were doing unconsciously, and look at each other.

levi expression was neutral as always but Eren knew Levi realize too.

The bond was not platonic at all, and was never going to be platonic.

they will eventually going to have feeling for each other they could feel it clearly.

They keep looking at each other eyes for a while but, either of them said anything, it was not the right time.

After that exchange of looks levi finally turned his head.

“don’t think too much brat tomorrow is going to be a long day” and he turned his body to the other side trying to give Eren space to think, Eren appreciated that.

Now that everything that Eren feared had passed he was worried about his relationship with levi, he knew he was not emotionally stable to have a relationship.

his mom death left him in a state of insecurity about everything in his life, when he was in his uncle house he feel like he was at the limbo, be there for his mom was all he ever do since he was old enough to understand what was happening to her, and now he had nothing, just when he was about to think about more obscure things levi appeared out of nowhere maybe it was for the best he was there right now.

“Eren.” He jumped at Levi sudden call.

“fuck don’t suddenly talk like that I thought you were asleep!”

“how can I sleep when I can feel your worried thoughts starting to cause me a headache?, I told you you don’t have to worry about anything I just need you to be at some military meeting so they can’t refuse my orders and show yourself to people and look pretty that’s all”

“you said that like that the most easy thing but what about when everything is over? no fucking clue right? don't act like all a need to do is that because you know is not true!” Eren glared at the older man, levi cursed internally the kid was onto him.

He let out a sigh he didn’t want to start arguing again so he decide to be honest.

“ok, you got me, you’re right I have no Idea what you are going to do but, what I do know is what I’m going to do right know and that is solve the border conflict and you have to help me do that”.

Levi turned his head to look at Eren eyes, the kid didn’t look reassured Levi was shit at consoling people but he has to do it right now they both needed to rest for tomorrow.

“listen, once I solve the problem in the border I’m going to be as lost as you in this, worrying about this is no use ok? Just focus in what are you going to right now, we have a shit ton of things to do with this problem in the border, if you knew half of the problems on the border you wouldn’t stress over useless shit”.  
Levi ended what to him a speech that was meant to calm Eren down with a extremely annoyed tone that got Eren mad a him (again).

“well them why don’t you explain already what is happening instead of just telling me that the situation is bad or critic or an emergency!”

Eren eyes were starting to sting, he had this bad habit of crying every time he was angry or arguing with somebody he cared about, it was humiliating but he couldn’t stop the sobs he let out.

shit I’m making him cry again dammit! Levi Thought, he was looking at Eren struggle trying to keep the tears. being man of action instead of words he got close to Eren and hugged him, Eren tensed at first and them relaxed against Levi embrace but after a he calmed down he wiggle out, and send Levi a glare.

“don’t think you are going to let the explanation slip with a hug I want to know everything right now”

Levi click his tongue “can’t it wait until tomorrow brat?” Eren send him another glare.

“ok I get it I promise I tell you everything but not right now, we need to sleep brat” Eren looked at Levi ayes for a long time and sighed.

“ok but you are going to explain everything the minute we woke up ok?” Levi nodded and to his surprise Eren cuddle next to him, he smirked at Eren.

The boy blushed and send him and indignant glare but didn’t move away “shut up!” 

levi snorted and started caressing his back “now that we are comfortable can I finally grab your ass?” Eren laughed and punched him in the arm

When Eren woke up he found Levi getting dressed. he stayed silent watching him for a moment, when he realize he was staring at his back in a not so innocent way, he stand up catching Levi attention the man turn around and face Eren and signed.

“ok brat Ill try to summarize everything for you, if you want to know something in more detail you have to ask Armin about it, because I’m shit at talking like you may notice” Eren nodded and levi began to explain.

"like Erwin explained I would have the hole army but the piece of shit of a general wouldn’t let me mobilize the army, he said if I was as good as rumors say I could defeat them with just my men we’re about 300 and the enemy 1000, so this was another clear attempt to kill me that was not new but I was not going to send all my men to die.

all this time they have been holding up the invasion in the border, the enemy is currently camping outside the walls trying to find a way to enter, if this was another enemy we would be in even more deep shit, fortunately for us barbarians are stupid and they rush at the battle like idiots so far we have killed about 400 without any causalities for us"

 

Levi spoke like he was really proud of his men and he was right killing 400 men even if they had the advantage of the walls was impressive the levi’s men were really skilled or the barbarians where really stupid Eren thought like he was reading his mind Levi glared at him.

“I know what you are thinking this may look like and easy thing to do but the barbarians are fierce they don’t have the largest territory for nothing Even if they are idiots the have wiped entire territories without mercy in the most literal sense, they have raped and killed docent of innocent people event when it was not necessary they beheaded and impaled children without mercy if they wouldn’t have come Here to try and invade my country I would have taken my Army and would have killed all of them” 

Levi was Glaring at the wall with the most pure hatred that could make the most tough person wet, Eren realized there why everyone feared Levi so much.

it looks like Levi notice he had gotten carried away because he relaxed and looked at eren surprised face.

Levi was not about to apologize for his outburst he didn’t never had the intention of lie to Eren not event with his action Eren will realize sooner or later he was not saint far from that he was a straight up murderer even if the people he killed was the most despicable of the person he was.

 

“Eren, I’m not going to lie to you or other people. I like to kill that’s why I’m in the Army I didn’t want those urges become a problem so I make them useful for me and enlisted in the Army (well more like i was forced by Erwin but that was a story for another time)”

Eren looked at him perplexed and made something that surprised Levi he smiled.

“That doesn’t scared me Levi, I not a saint either you know?” Levi was about to make a sarcastic comment but he saw the look on Eren eyes he seemed to think about something in the past and he had the dangerous look in his eyes.

“heh, not bad brat you may be useful in the army” 

Eren looked at Levi surprised.

“You’ll let me join?!” he nearly screamed at him exited

“ after all this shit pass, I don’t see why not that is one of our region specialty after all, now get dress we need to deal with a lot of shit today”

They dressed and went down the stairs, when they were reaching the finals step they encounter Armin and Erwin, Eren knew right away there’s 

“We have a problem” said Erwin with a grave expression.  
They were in Erwin office now and Erwin explained the situation quickly.

the information that Levi was crowned had reached the enemy and they double their forces yesterday, now they have another 3000 barbarians mobilizing towards the border, and to make matters worse the corrupt general found out about the crowning and fearing for his life blocked the news about Levi crowning to half of the army and had them in a false alert in another part of the region Erwin just manage inform and mobilize 1200 men to the border.

Levi was furious muttering curses left and right after hearing the news, not only he had to subdue the problem in the border, now he had to deal with the pig that had the majority of the army on a false alert, the bastard knew Levi was going to kill him so he was desperate, and that was dangerous. He couldn’t let that situation alone and go to the border, the pig may do something drastic.


	9. chapter 9

After the news Erwin, Levi and Hanji started discussing how to proceed, Eren and Armin were in the room a little bit far of the discussion trying not to disturb.

Well, Eren was at least, he was the outsider Eren thought but he didn’t understand why Armin didn’t join the discussion, he said he was a king too, he was about to ask him why but he saw the look of concentration on Armin face, and them he saw his eyes brightening with craftiness.

He grabbed Eren hand and they exit the room in a rush last thing Eren saw in the room was Erwin raised eyebrow at their sudden exit.

They went outside the castle and into the forest to a clearing Eren didn’t ask, afraid to break Armin concentration.

if they were in his dimension he would get annoyed pretty quickly with the person, and demand to know why there where acting crazy and dragging him to a forest like they were about to murder him.

but they weren’t in his dimension they were here, where all the weir things are possible, and he knew Armin had a god reason to bring him here, to the mystical forest of the spirits that knew it all ( at least, that was Eren understood of it).

Armin keep passing in deep thought not noticing Eren discomfort, and the nervous stares he give to the trees, he was about to give in to his discomfort and ask Armin but he noticed there that Armin wasn’t passing anymore he was looking at a tree and don’t ask why Eren just knew Armin and the tree were having a conversation.  
Armin looked at him them and he told Eren with his hand to get closer, Eren hesitated but eventually he got closer to him he looked at armin but he was looking at the tree with too much intensity again.

“do you want to help your region young human?” 

ok. That did not come out of Armin mouth! He was sure of it, he felt every hair in his neck stand up and his head refuse to turn back to the tree that Armin didn’t stop staring.

“answer the question young human do you want to help your region?”

That definitely didn’t come from Armin mouth he forced himself to look at the tree again, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary he just have the same unnerving feeling, he relaxed a little bit he really thought it was the tree, had he imagine that whisper?

“I’m an ancient spirit young human with a far too complex existence to be a fragment of your imagination”  
Holy shit! it was the tree and he could hear what he was saying!, What do I do shit, oh wait should he be saying bad words?

“I can assure you young human, I’m more offended by the fact that you think I identified with a foolish thing like what you human call  
gender than by your use of bad words answer the question”

“ sorry! I just, it’s a… forget it, I do I do want to help”

“then you have to stay here for the rest of the night, so I can give your body what it needs to fight with the Enemy, your mate already been informed of this”

Eren looked at the tree his horror must have been written on his face because he hear Armin giggle.

“you have a stern one Eren, I feel sorry for you but it’s the only way”

“I have to stay the night in this creepy forest? how that is going to help?” 

Armin looked at his frightening face with an apologetic expression.

“sorry can’t tell you anything but don’t worry Eren you’ll know soon and I promise you won’t be afraid of the forest”

Armin turned and began walking towards the castle.

“what?, wait! you’re going to leave!?” Armin giggled and wave a him 

“bye Eren”

“you humans are strange beings why feel afraid of a forest?”

Eren looked at the tree feeling embarrassed for a strange reason.

“well I’m talking to a tree that means any kind of creature I believe to be impossible to exist may exist that’s plenty of reason to be afraid right?”

“I can assure you young human if there is a creature you should be feel afraid if your own kind because your kind is the only one that can do harm knowingly to others”

“that’s prejudice, there are plenty of other kind that harm others!”

“yes. that is true, but yours is the only one that is aware that what they’re doing is harmful but still do it, that’s what make humans truly evil” 

He never thought about it that way, and know that he did, wow they were jerks, he heard at raspy chuckle.

“well at least you can admit things easily, that’s good” 

“is this tree reading my thoughts??”

“it take you longer to realize that than your mate and he was the least spiritual human I have talk to”

“you know Levi? Wait, was that an insult??”

“Yes I know your mate, he was the first human I ever talk to, and now despise the fact that I dislike humans I talk to them regularly”

“ you did insult me!, Wait? I’m better than Levi at something? What did you mean spiritual? Like the chakras and stuff?”

“you might say that”

“and how chakras is going to help me being useful at the war? I don’t think I can’t meditated the barbarians away”

“you have an great imagination young human, that might be useful in battle I don’t think I’ll be hard for you to defeat the barbarians”

“what are you talking about? I’m just want to be useful in this I wont be defeating anyone”

“yes you will, your mate will have to go to his quarters to capture the general and you will have to in the borders alone I have see it” 

Eren just looked dumbfounded. 

“no, you’re crazy there’s no way Levi will leave the situation in the border to me I have zero experience in battles and knowledge about battles”

“that’s a lie, you have knowledge about many battle strategies in your dimension past”

“Yeah, in books! Being an otaku in battle strategies won’t make me win in a real battle, besides don’t know how to combat with and army what you say makes no sense”

“you have defeated many people with your sword and have gained many hand to hand combats, the tree in your dimension have told me”

“they mean the fencing team, and the brawls I always get myself into in schoo,l it has nothing to do with real life war the difference is astronomical!”  
“you’re right, and that’s where I come to help you, I lend you the spiritual force you need, in exchange you’ll be a protector for the trees in trost region”

“I don’t understand, how is the spiritual force is going to help me to defeat a 3000 men army??” 

“You won’t understand unless you already have the spiritual force you’ll have to meditate beside me until tomorrow then you’ll understand, but you have to promise me that you’ll do what I ask for” 

“I don’t know... that sound like something simple. but nothing is ever simple here, and nothing is going to guarantee I going to win that battle, how can I trust you just like that?”

“you trust your friend, what makes you think he’ll bring you if I were a creature not to be trusted”

Shit he has a point though Eren.

“Of course I have a point” 

“Stop doing that!, ok I’ll do it”

 

“you let Eren with the Orion tree? You know he doesn’t like humans Armin”

Erwin was in his study with Armin and Levi, hanji was off in his region to gather supplies for the army.

“I know just listen, I feel the call and I felt it has to do with Eren. I talked with Orion and they said they were going to help us if eren agreed to do something for him can you gues what it is?”

“of course Orion was always worried about the trees on trost and he say Levi wasn’t the type of human he was looking for. but choosing Eren so suddenly. I don’t think we should let him alone with him”

Erwin looked at Levi who was sitting in a nearby couch in deep though, he was like this since the found out about Eren been called to the forest, he was oddly calm about all of this. he sensed he knew something that Armin and him didn’t, after all he was the one who knew more about the Orion tree, he even think the Orion tree liked Levi, after all both of then had something in common, the share the same displeasure for the human race.

levi finally stood up

“Eren will be fine let’s just prepare for what is coming, Orion probably just want Eren to do something for then, I won’t say we should blindly trust then, but I don’t think they are going to hurt Eren he is far too smart for that, let’s just hope Eren didn’t agree to do something impossible”

Erwin and Armin were sure that he already did, but they didn’t say anything. Levi was worried enough over everything as it is he didn’t show it but they could tell.


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay I don't feel so good these days

They had mostly finished with preparation for the upcoming war in trost region, the only thing missing was how to proceed.

 

If Levi went to the border and obliterated the uproar there first, then the general might have more time to do something troublesome, he was by far a more dangerous threat than the barbarians.  
But the barbarians had increased in number now, and Levi men were already struggling to hold up the invasion.

if Erwin send the 1200 men to the border but without someone to command then they will likely lose a lot of men, they would surely win the battle but by the time they manage to win the general might have do something. He might even put the Army against them with some kind of manipulation, Erwin was sure the man was capable of that.

 

That man was cunning, he was at the same level as Armin and Erwin that was the only reason they couldn't just put the man in jail. he knew how to cover his traces very well, the kings couldn't put a trap on him that easily, but on the other hand, the man wasn't that big of a threat for then before Levi could keep the man on a tight leash most of the time, until now.

 

And the problem on all of this was that Levi was the only one of them capable of dealing with this situation, because he was the only one that was a trained fighter and knew how to command his army, but he could only deal with one thing at a time.

Erwin keep pondering all of this in his study whereas Levi was trying to gather information about the part of the Army that the general had.

Armin on the other hand seemed ratter concentrated in something that Erwin notice this and he was a little bit irritated with his mate. Normally he would be discussing possible solutions with me he thought, he might already have an idea in mind.

“What are you not telling me Armin? If you have a solution already right?” Erwin finally asked him.  
Armin smiled at him “you already know that”

 

Erwin frowned at him he was ratter stressed out over this and they didn’t have time to sleep either, Armin giggled

“Don’t tell me you seriously think the Orion tree will give Eren something worthwhile? You now they don't like us, the threes in general don’t like humans, you know we make a treaty with them under especial circumstances”

Armin looked at his mate exhausted face and smiled at him again “you might not think is possible because you have a sorely business relationship with the trees, so you don’t trust them enough maybe that’s why the sky choose Moblit, Eren and I as mates is like the perfect balance between you Levi and Hanji”

“Isn’t that a far too simple concept? I don’t think the sky choose mates with an opposite attracts principle, many mates have similar personalities you and I for example” say Erwin with a smile

“I mean in a spiritual sense, you have to admit that you are more objective and so do hanji and Levi, I think that’s why the sky choose us as your mates, and eren is about to prove that” Armin finish with confidence.

“Well I hope you are right, if we can rely on Eren to do something of significance, then we might turn this situation around”

Levi was passing in the edge of the forest waiting for Eren to return saying he was stressed was and understanding, in one way he was desperate to follow either one of the battles but didn't know which one of them, both situation were critical and needed his immediate attention.

And he surely couldn't wait to slice that pig head or several barbarians heads. that caused so many unfair deaths, and on the other hand he wanted to see Eren already, but it was more than want; he was dying to see him, it was almost unbearable it had been days since he stopped denying his growing feeling for the brat, well it was more like he was avoiding to think about that much since there was more pressing matters that he had to think about.

but now that the mating bond was almost causing physical pain due to the fact that it had been merely days since they marry it was hard to ignore, so he the only thing that was left now it to become furious at everything, he was tempted to go into the forest and drag Eren out but he knew better than that, the orion tree must have given Eren something worthwhile if it was taking so long, he was sure it was the thing orion mentioned when he was training his mind with the three.

“It’s better if you train with me instead of me giving you a talent I must give the talent to the king of trost but it’s not you, I’m sure of it. When the time comes it’s going to be of vital importance that the king have the talent to win a battle against two negative forces that will come to attack in each end of the realm, only him could use the talent because only him will have the knowledge of many ancient battles to use it”

Levi honestly though it was another one his crazy talking the tree will often do that, he could be talking about another century, millennium or dimension because they have many connection so Levi just ignore it, but when they were alerted of Eren staying with the tree he instantly knew that this was what orion was talking about back them 

“Hi Levi, were you waiting for me?” Levi turned abruptly, Eren was standing very close to him, with a shit eating grin he knew he was waiting for him already.

“For fucks sakes what take you so long!? You were there all night”

“It’s was worth it trust me, we need to talk to Erwin and Armin I need to tell then what I going to do”

levi raised an eyebrow at Eren sudden confidence expression but it didn’t last long because all of the sudden he was blushing. levi didn’t think that was weird because he knew why, but he wasn’t about to say that, because he liked to mess with the Eren .

“Umm… but, before that could we… like you know” Eren was hesitant, until he saw Levi face.

“Fuck you asshole!” levi snorted and grabbed Eren arm before he could run to the castle and hugged him.

“You’re such a jerk to me”

Levi laughed and looked at his Eyes “you better get used to it because that I love to mess with you like this”

Before Eren could retort Levi kissed him and Eren began kissing him back in no time the kiss turned heated.

Eren moaned and nearly melted when Levi began to pull his hair but, when Levi felt they were getting a bit too exited down there he had to break the kiss, it was no time for that right now.

“That was amazing, why don't we do that more often” Eren said trying catching his breath

Levi chuckled “I agree but this is not the time for mate bonding I got a war to win”

“yeah we should get going” Eren rushed to the castle leaving him behind, he was a bit surprised Eren didn’t seem afraid o even nervous about this, he was sure it had to do with orion and he was about to find out soon. 

Levi catch up to eren on the way to Erwin office and as soon as when they entered Eren blurted out 

“I want to be in the border battle as a strategist!”

Everybody looked at him with surprised expression except for Armin who was looking at Erwin with a smug expression 

“what the fuck brat?! What did orion tell you?”

“No, he just gave me some kind of spiritual force I honestly had no clue of what he did exactly, the only thing I know is that I basically can use my knowledge about wars in my dimension and that is going to work”

“and do you honestly expect us to send you in one of the most brutal battles as a strategist with just that?!” said levi angrily they didn’t have time for this 

“well, I don’t know! that’s what it suddenly came to me after I trained with the tree , I don’t actually know if is going to work or not, I just know that that’s what I have to do don’t you guys have to believed in your spirits or something?!”

Armin nickered at that “ Eren is right levi we do have to believe” levi looked at armin with and “are you serious” look when he only received a smile in answer he turned to Erwin for help but the man had a thoughtful look.

“armin will go with you to the border Eren, I trust you two can handle that battle there levi and I will go to the army dispute and capture the general”

Eren nodded “yes sir” 

Levi looked at Erwin with a stupefied face, he was letting not just Eren go to the border but also his mate, did Erwin knew something that he didn’t? as far as he knew, he is also at least a little wary of the trees so it didn’t make any sense to make that decision

“Erwin what the fuck are you thinking?!” levi said dangerously as they exit the room their younger mates already left to prepare for battle  
“did you know something that I don’t know!?” levi took a deep breath   
“no, it doesn’t matter what you know this is still a very stupid ass decision no matter where do you put it!”

“I know levi” Erwin said he was frustrated with the hole thing too

This only make levi more angry at him “if you fucking know them why?!”

“Armin is also the great king just like me Levi, and this is the first time he disagree with me in critical situation. he was death set on this so I had no choice but to trust him, I can’t just take all of his authority in this matter, and to tell you the truth this was the only way to solve the problem it was this, or take care of one conflict at a time and you know we can’t do that. we have to trust them”  
Levi anger faded he was a little surprised at Erwin sudden worry he never this expressive “is not that I don’t trust them, is just too sudden, you can’t just shove yourself in a war with no prior training, event if the army is like ours is just too risky”

“is done Levi, the only thing we can do know is find the general as fast as possible so we can go back with the rest of the army at the border, if we managed to do that fast enough maybe Eren and Armin won’t have to led the army by themselves for long”  
Erwin was right as soon as the Army knew they were being manipulated by the general they will go to Levi in an instant they were 100% loyal to him and Erwin if they manage to do that Eren and Armin won’t event have time to step out in the battlefield it was a pity that he won’t have time to torture the pig himself he will have to just kill him straightaway.


	11. chapter 11

Eren and armin reached the battle straight away with one of the portals. Eren would have liked to have a more time to mentally prepare but this is a war after all, everything can happen in a spilt second.

 

They were being guide to the border walls by a high rank officer (or at least Eren think she was) named mikasa. She as she told them what had happened in the last few hours, she was more than a little skeptical of Eren but after a calm but stern stare from armin she quickly included Eren in the conversation Eren figured as much is not like he expected this highly trained military people will just accept a brat that come out of nowhere just start to tell them what to do but he was sure of what he needed to do.  
They reached to the highest part of the wall and Eren was left speechless. The barbarians where standing, snarling and screaming at them, they were horrible humanoid, animalistic creatures. for any person this would be terrifying but Eren felt determination run in his veins, at least they didn’t look very smart, so his plan had a big chance of succeeding. 

 

“As you can see the difference in numbers is overwhelming” mikasa looked at the boys finishing her explanation “so, what are your orders your majesty?” she asked armin and to her surprised Armin turned to Eren “ you already have something in mind do you?” Eren nodded   
“With all due respect your majesty I don’t think you should involve yourself in this battle with no prior experience-“  
“That’s probably true with someone normal but no king has had prior experience do they? I’m aware this may not be easy but you have to trust me I’m sure of what I have to do to win this without any casualties” Eren looked at her in the eyes. Armin was surprised by the sudden confidence but he was really glad he was not sure if eren giving direction was goin to be well received but he didn’t have nothing to worry about.

Mikasa looked conflicted but she knew Eren was right he was chosen by the sky and the sky always knew what to do even though the rulers the sky shoose had no knowledge about anything remotely similar to rule they always fit perfectly for the roles they were chosen She had no reason to doubt.

She bowed her head to Eren “I apologize your majesty I lost many of my men today I’m just overwhelmed with all of this “  
“Don’t worry if what you said is true about those creature we can win without any more loses”  
“So what the plan Eren?” asked Armin finally joining the conversation   
“You said they the barbarians are always looking for challenges and are easily provoked right?”  
“Yeah that’s the only reason we could hold the border for so long”  
“Well let’s used that to surround them”   
Eren explained to them with details and mikasa skeptical expression turned to surprised really fast.

“This could work no, this is going to work, it just brilliant Eren!” said Armin excitedly

“This has potential…” mikasa looked collected but Armin knowing her for a long time knew she was really surprised about this   
Eren smiled he was nervous but he was still determined to to win this , they began to form the men the way Eren instructed they were confused but knew better to question mikasa Armin observed.

 

The more intimidating and strong looking men and women formed in the center, and the other in each side of the lines, the barbarians realize this right away and begin to snarl to the people in the center taking this as an invitation to attack the center   
It was working they fell in to the trap they started to run to the center of the formation ignoring the right and left side, and upon mikasa signal started to close in a circle surrounding the barbarians. it was madness after this, the barbarians noticed too late and started to panic, trying to flee erratically breaking their formation, taking advantage of this the army easily aniquilated every single one of them, without any loses and the where just a few injured soldiers, it was an overwhelming defeat the army was screaming celebrating their victory.  
Armin and mikasa where celebrating and the Army keep chanting Eren name, Eren was ecstatic but they had to get to levi quick they needed to help him defeat the general.

 

“Levi leave him he is already death” Erwin said to levi letting out a sight levi throw the corpse in the ground   
“Piece of shit, can’t even handle a few punches how did he even get to general Erwin? ”   
“That’s not important right now what it matters to me is how he could commit such a stupid mistake? Surely he wasn’t that desperate this is strange” 

levi was wondering the same thing the pig knew his men where hundred percent loyal to him so he knew very well trying bribe them into following him was going to end up like this the only reason would be he got desperate but why?   
Mike and nanaba nocked the door interrupting their of thoughts “your majesty I think we know why did he do it heard the news of the border uproar” 

“news of the border that’s what cause him to panic?” levi began to panic thinking of his men and Eren for the most part his was desesperated to go to Eren, and that’s part of the reason why he didn’t take his time killing the pig.  
“Yes just half an hour before we came here the border uproar was aniquilated” levi and Erwin looked at each other   
“They managed to win in half and hour? That impossible” asked Levi incredulous

“yes apparently mikasa passed a message here saying they would be coming and the general found out and investigated when he found out they had annihilated the barbarians even with the differences in numbers in just half an hour he started to panic and tried to bribe the soldiers”

“that makes sense he knew that was the only chance he had out of desperation but of course the soldiers are too loyal and turned him in after they saw us” Erwin said “well let’s save the chat for later we have to meet up with the others they have yet to explain what the hell did they do to win in so little time” Levi finished ready to run back to Eren side.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fic so don't expect much, this is an idea I had for a very long time and i had to do something with this or it will torment me forever.  
>  as you read in the tags this is not my first language and i dont have a beta (mostly because i don't know how that works an i'm too awkward to ask)


End file.
